Love Like Winter
by Mrs. Zacky Vengeance
Summary: Dean and Sam find a young woman in a forest thanks to her pup, but when Dean starts to have feelings for her, what will the two of them do? Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

Beta Reader: Suz Singer

* * *

><p>A young woman, with a Rottweiler at her side, was walking through the forest, looking at all the beautiful pieces of nature contained there. The Rottweiler was chasing butterflies, which made the woman laugh. "Schenoke, you silly dog," She laughed, before uttering a small surprised cry, as Schenoke ran to her and pounced on her, knocking her in the dirt. The dog left dirty paw-prints on her black long-sleeve shirt.<p>

Schenoke started to lick her face, eliciting another squeak from her owner. The woman laughed, trying to push her dog off of her.

Suddenly, Schenoke looked up and started to growl. "What is it, girl?" She asked her dog, while sitting up and looking around.

As soon as the woman went to stand, she was attacked. By what, she didn't know, but she knew she had to protect her pup. And herself. When she started to fight- a valiant effort- someone from behind knocked her out cold.

"Where are we?" Sam shouted over his brother's loud music, his face creased in annoyance.

"I think we're in the outskirts of Jonesville, Virginia," Dean said, _finally_ turning the music down.

Sam sat back, and watched the scenery roll past. Well, what he could see of it, since it was pitch black out. When Dean turned the Impala down a side road, all the while looking for a motel, a dog, a Rottweiler to be exact, ran out into the road, making Dean slam onto the brakes.

As the Impala came to a sudden stop, Sam jumped out of the car. "Sammy, where are you going?" Dean shouted after his brother.

As soon as Sam got out of the car, and went to the dog, it took off in the direction it came from. Sam decided to follow it, after all, what did he have to lose?

As Sam sprinted after the Rottweiler, he saw a young woman lying there underneath a tree. The dog barked, desperately, until Sam approached the woman. He knelt down, checking her pulse. It was faint, but there. "How are you still alive?" Sam questioned, the unconscious form, incredulously.

Dean caught up only a few seconds later. When he saw the woman, his eyes went wide. The poor thing was covered in blood from head to toe. "Dean, we need to get her out of here," Sam said to his brother, frantically, as he stared at the body.

Even as she was drenched in blood, she still looked like a goddess to him.

Long brown hair with a red tint to it, sun-kissed skin, beautiful lips, and a perfect athletic build. He couldn't tell what she was wearing, but he knew she must have rocked anything that she wore.

"Dean?" Sam shouted, to try and break him from his trance.

Dean shook his head, clearing it of any such thoughts, and hurried to get her to the Impala.

Once they were inside the car, Dean sped to a motel, checked in, and got her inside, out of the cold.

Sam nearly tore her sweater off in his haste, which still boasted dirty paw prints on it, and threw it to the side. Along with her brown knee-high boots. Sam layered blankets over her to desperately bring warmth into her body.

A few hours passed, mostly filled with Dean pacing, and Sam researching on his laptop, before her eyelids finally fluttered open. She looked around, as soon as her eyes were open. All she could see were beige colored walls around her. And her pet Rottweiler lying right beside her.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up, rubbing her head. Sam got up, cautioning her to slow down.

Dean looked at her, and Schenoke raised his head, growling at the stranger. "Shh, Schenoke," the mystery woman said to her pup, patting its head.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned her, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Tell me who you are first," She demanded, without interest.

"Well, I'm Dean Winchester," he said to her. "And this is my brother, Sam."

"I'm Sera Harris," She finally answered, petting her loyal companion. "And this is Schenoke."

"What happened to you?" Sam asked her, staying out of range of the protective dog.

"I was attacked by a group of demons," Sera answered, carefully, after a moment of thought.

"Well, you need to rest and get your strength back," Dean said, firmly.

'I need to ditch these guys and fast,' Sera thought. She had to get back to her daughter. She would be wondering where she was. "Let's go back to my place," She offered them, finally.

"Where is it?" Sam asked her, eyeing her carefully.

"Only a few miles from here," Sera answered, climbing out of the bed.

"Okay, let's go," Dean consented, reluctantly, walking out of the motel room and to the Impala.

Sera climbed in the backseat, Schenoke beside her. "No dogs in the car," Dean said, alarmedly.

"Schenoke is a perfect dog, she won't harm a thing," Sera said, utterly refusing to think of the alternative.

Dean decided not to argue with her, starting the Impala, stepping on the gas as soon as Sam shut the door.

After a few minutes of driving, Sera pointed to a house with a light on in the living room. Dean pulled into the driveway.

It looked like it should have been an award winning house for decorations, rather than a hunter's house. Sera climbed out, nearly running to the door. As soon as she opened it, a young girl that looked no older than six sprang into her arms. "Hey there, darling," Sera cooed, setting the little girl on her hip.

"Dean, Sam, this is my daughter, Cheyenne Harris," Sera smiled, turning to Sam and Dean, as they joined the girls in the doorway.

Cheyenne buried her face in Sera's hair, peeking out every few seconds. Dean noticed how Cheyenne's eyes matched her mother's. Hazel.

Cheyenne looked exactly like her mother in features, except for the platinum tresses reaching down her back. "Mommy, can I go play with Noke?" Cheyenne asked, pouting delicately.

"'Course, baby," Sera answered, setting Cheyenne down to play with the Rottweiler.

The three adults sat down in the living room, keeping a watchful eye on the child. "So why did you start hunting?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Cheyenne's dad, Xavier Blackwater, was killed by a demon," Sera answered, reluctantly.

"Which demon?" Sam asked her. "Do you know its name?" he continued.

Her hazel eyes lifted, meeting the Winchesters'. "Azazel," Sera answered, simply.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Suz Singer has not yet edited it, but as soon as I get a reply, I will replace the chapter with the new one

* * *

><p>"What?" Dean said trying not to shout.<p>

"Yes, Azazel," Sera said to him.

"When was this?" Sam asked her, calmer than Dean was.

"About five years ago," Sera replied looking at the floor. "I've been tracking it since then."

"Well, what happened to him?" Deana asked her sternly.

"When he went to check on Cheyenne, he found him feeding my little girl demon blood," Sera told him.

Cheyenne started to ride the dog, who was a lot bigger than her. The Rottweiler took Cheyenne over to her mommy and Cheyenne climbed up into her mother's lap. Sera gently pushed some hair out of her daughter's face. "And soon after, I found him on the ceiling with a slash across his stomach. Then I grabbed my baby and ran. I ran until I found my little sister. Who is three years younger than me."

"Mommy, is Daddy in heaven?" Cheyenne, who was paying close attention to what was being said, asked her mother.

"Yes, Sweetie," Sera said to her daughter smiling gently. "He's watching over you right now."

Cheyenne looked up towards the ceiling and smiled as she said: "Daddy, I love you. Please keep Mommy safe from harm."

Sera smiled at her daughter before looking back to Sam and Dean. "Well, our mother was killed by Azazel as well," Sam told her.

"I want to join you," Sera said to him after a few minutes. "I know John would have wanted someone to help."

"Wait, how do you know our dad?" Dean asked cautiously.

"He was at the hospital at the request of Xavier the night Cheyenne was born," Sera explained to the brothers.

"How did Xavier know him?" Sam asked her just as cautious.

"Heck if I know," Sera told them, hugging her daughter. "But thank you. For saving me."

"No problem," Dean said to her, inwardly smiling at the mother and daughter duo.

The only thing he could ask himself was why did he fall for someone like her? Who already had a daughter. And who had a boyfriend who suffered the same fate as their mother. Maybe Sera didn't feel the same. Maybe she did. He didn't know.

"We leave in the morning," Sera told them.

"Wait a minute. Who said we?" Sam asked her, looking at her funny.

"I did," Sera told him firmly. "If you want to find the demon, you need help."

"Why do you want to join us?" Dean asked curiously, looking at her like she was crazy.

After all, people associated with them got killed most of the time. "I need to find the bastard. And you do too," Sera told them just as serious as could be.

"What about Cheyenne?" Sam asked her curiously.

"She's coming with us," Sera said firmly, not wanting to leave her daughter by herself. Or with anyone else for that matter.

"Yeah, what Mommy said," Cheyenne said to the brothers firmly. Which made them laugh at the face she held.

A face of anything but innocence.

"Why don't you go to bed, honey?" Sera asked her daughter.

Cheyenne looked up at her mother and nodded her head and hopped down to the floor. She hugged Dean then she hugged Sam before running upstairs to her room.

She unmade her bed, climbed onto the bed, pulled her green bear that she was given close, and curled up. Soon she fell asleep, even after the conversation that her mother and the Winchesters had.

Sam and Dean just stared after Cheyenne in wonder. Why had she hugged them? When she barely knew them.

As if sensing their confusion, Sera let out a small laugh as Schenoke walked over to the brothers and took Dean's hand in her mouth. Dean was about to pull his hand back but Sera stopped him. "She wants to show you something," Sera laughed.

"What?" Dean asked her standing up, with his hand still in Schenoke's mouth.

"Just follow her," Sera giggled looking at Schenoke pulling him upstairs.

Schenoke led Dean to Cheyenne's room, which had the door ajar. Dean looked through it to find Cheyenne sleeping peacefully.

Or so he thought.

Dean walked into Cheyenne's room and sat down on the side of her bed. She turned over to look at him, "Thank you," She said smiling at him shyly.

"For what?" Dean asked her.

"For saving Mommy," She told him, sitting up and hugging him.

Dean returned the hug, smiling. "No problem, Cheyenne," he said to her. "Now go to sleep."

"First," Cheyenne said looking up at him as he let her go. "Tell me a story. Like Mommy does sometimes."

"Ok," Dean smiled. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a king whose daughter had been kidnapped. So he called for all of his knights to find her…"

He kept telling the story until Cheyenne fell asleep and when she did, he went back downstairs with Schenoke right in-front of him.

"So what did she want to show you?" Sam asked his brother.

"She took me up to Cheyenne's room," Dean told his brother sitting back down where he was before the Rottweiler took him upstairs.

"And?" Sera asked curiously. Schenoke never took a stranger up to her daughter's room.

"Cheyenne thanked me for saving you," Dean said to her. "And had me tell her a story."

"Well," Sera said. "Cheyenne never takes to anyone that fast."

"Want to stay here tonight?" Sera asked them. Thinking since her daughter trusted them already, why shouldn't she?

"We need to be going," Dean said hurriedly, shaking his head.

"You need to stay," Sera told him. "You need your rest."

"What's the catch?" Dean asked cautiously.

"There is no catch," Sera told the brothers.

"Alright, I guess we can," Dean consented, reluctantly.

"Well, we might want to get to bed," Sam told her. "Since we might be leaving early in the morning."

"Yeah, just let me show you to your rooms," Sera said standing up with Sam and Dean behind her.

Sera began walking down a hall that led to the guest bedrooms. "Dean, yours is on the right, Sam yours is right across the hall," She said to them. "And if you need anything, I will be just down the hall."

And with that, Sera walked to her room and climbed into the redwood bed and curled up under her silk covers that were as red as blood. And Schenoke hopped onto the bed beside her owner.

Dean and Sam both went to their rooms and went to bed and fell asleep.

Well, Dean didn't. He just laid there, thinking. Thinking about how Cheyenne had taken to him as fast as she did. He didn't understand it. He probably never would.

He pulled the baby blue covers over his cold body to bring warmth to it. Why had Cheyenne asked him to tell her a story? Hell, he never told a child a story. That was a first. A child asking him to do what Cheyenne asked.

When he finally fell asleep, his dream was rather unpleasant.

_A young Dean, probably around seventeen, was with his father on a hunt. But a few minutes into a forest he had decided to check, he found a young girl. Who was around fifteen years of age in the fetal position, crying. So he walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_When he did, she looked up at him with solid black eyes. Her unruly blond hair covered in blood. And so were her white clothes. She looked like she was from some insane asylum from the way her clothes looked. Dean backed up a few steps, looking for his dagger to protect himself. But he couldn't find it. When the girl stood up, she pulled his dagger out of her sleeve. "looking for this?" She taunted._

_Only before attacking him with his own dagger. She slit his wrists, throat, and all major veins. Like an animal to be slaughtered._

In no time at all after the girl got a hold of the young Dean, he woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. He threw the covers off of him and went to the bathroom in his room. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He decided he needed to get back to bed before dawn hit.

When he climbed back in the bed, he looked at the clock and it showed that it was 1:30 in the morning.

He pulled the covers up and fell asleep even after the dream he just had.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just as dawn hit, Cheyenne shouted "Rise and shine, Dean!" Bouncing up and down on Dean's bed._

_Dean just groaned and pulled the covers up a little closer. Cheyenne just shook her head and went to get a glass of cold water. For a six year old, she was very smart and witty. She threw the water on Dean, who in turn jumped off the bed and hit his head on the floor. "Ow," Dean said rubbing his head. "Why'd yah' do that, Cheyenne?" Dean asked standing up._

"_You wouldn't get up," She said, smiling in accomplishment for waking Dean up._

"_Okay," Dean laughed, walking to the bathroom and splashed water on his face._

_Cheyenne went to wake Sam up but found he was already awake because of her mother. "Mommy," the little girl pouted, crossing her arms. _

"_What, baby?" Sera asked her daughter. _

"_I was going to wake him up," She told her mother._

"_Well, you woke Dean up," Sera commented. "So I figured I would wake Sam."_

"_Ok Mommy," Cheyenne smiled, going back up to her room to change out of her Minnie Mouse pyjama set and into a pair of blue jeans, a pink shirt with 'I'm My Mommy's Baby' on it, and a pair of white tennis shoes. _

_Sera laughed at her daughter's choice of clothes. "I guess we'll be leaving soon," Sam said to his friend._

"_Not without Shy and I," Sera told him firmly. "And I think you need some other clothes. Follow me." She walked back towards her room and got some of Xavier's clothes out for Sam. _

_Sam followed and just as he walked in the door, black jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of socks were thrown at him. _

_But he caught them just in time. "Thanks," Sam said before walking back to his room to get changed. _

_About half an hour later, they all piled into the Impala. Even Schenoke. _

"_Well, where to first?" Sera asked Dean, since he was driving._

"_There was a few demon sightings in Raleigh," Dean said to her. "I think we ought to check it out."_

"_Dean, how far is that?" Cheyenne asked Dean before he or Sam could answer Sera._

"_A few hours," Dean told her. "We should be there about noon."_

_On their way to Raleigh, Cheyenne was asking if they were there yet every twenty minutes. And each time they all said no._

_And finally about half past twelve, they got to their destination. Dean pulled up by where Mister Bobby Singer was staying at. They all go out of the vehicle and walked up to the door. _

_Sam pounded on the door and Bobby answered it, "What do yah' idjits want?" He asked them, wearing his normal outfit._

"_Well, we need to know if you will watch someone," Sam told him, moving out of the way so he could see Cheyenne who was sitting on her mother's hip. _

"_Who are they?" Bobby asked confused as ever._

"_Sera and Cheyenne Harris," Dean told him. _

"_And this is my dog, Schenoke," Sera told him as her pup came up to them._

"_Wait! Do you mean Xavier Blackwater's girl and daughter?" Bobby asked, astounded._

"_The very same," Sera smiled as she let her daughter stand on the ground._

_Cheyenne hid behind her mother's leg, peeking out every few seconds. "Besides, we need you to watch Cheyenne," Sera said to him. _

"_I don't know," Bobby said hesitantly._

"_Please, Bobby," Sera said to him, smiling slightly. _

"_Oh, alright," he said after a few minutes of hesitation._

"_Thank you," Sera said to him._

_She looked down at her daughter, "Now Cheyenne, I need you to stay with Bobby while I'm out, ok?" _

_She nodded and slowly walked over to Bobby. "I will be back soon, baby," Sera told her daughter._

_Her daughter nodded and went into Bobby's living room. _

"_What am I supposed to do with her?" Bobby asked Cheyenne's mother. _

"_She should be quiet most of the time," Sera giggled. "If she gives you any trouble, just call Dean or Sam."_

_Bobby nodded to Sera before going back inside where Cheyenne was at._

"_Hello there, Cheyenne!" Bobby said, smiling._

"_Hi," Cheyenne answered, shyly._

"_So," Bobby said, kneeling down on his knees to her height. "What would you like to do?"_

"_I don't know." Cheyenne mumbled as she shrugged._

"_Well, do you want to watch cartoons while I go look for something that might seem fun to you?" Bobby asked her, smiling a little wider._

_Cheyenne smiled slightly and giggled softly. "Okay!"_

_Bobby smiled and picked Cheyenne up, walking over to the couch and sitting her down. He walked over to the television, turning on "Baby Looney Tunes" for her to watch._

"_Alright," Bobby said, turning to her. "I will go find something for us to do. Would you like a snack in the mean time? Or have you already had something to eat. . ."_

_Cheyenne shook her head. "I haven't had anything to eat yet."_

"_Okay." Bobby nodded. "How about a sandwich?"_

"_That sounds good."_

"_Alright, I will be right back." Bobby smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving Cheyenne in the living room to watch TV._

_Bobby got a loaf of bread out of the cabinet, placing two pieces on a small plate then putting the rest of the loaf back in the cabinet space. He then walked over to the fridge, getting out some turkey and mayo and placed them on the counter. He got out a spoon and started to scoop some mayo out on started spreading it over one of the pieces of bread. He put the spoon in the sink after he finished spreading the mayo across the piece of bread, then out the mayo back in the fridge. He placed a few pieces of turkey on the piece of bread on top of the mayo, then placing the other piece of bread on top of it all. He put the turkey back in the fridge then cut the sandwich in half, then walked back out to Cheyenne and handed her the sandwich._

"_Here you go, Cheyenne." Bobby smiled._

"_Thank you." Cheyenne smiled and took a bite of it._

_Just then Bobby's phone rang. He looked down at the phone and saw it was Dean._

"_I have to take this, I will be right back." Bobby nodded his head once then walked into the kitchen, answering his phone._

"_What is it?" Bobby asked._

"_We've got a problem."_

"_What's the problem?" Bobby asked confused._

"_We found out what has been killing the women," Dean told him._

"_What is that?" Bobby asked him._

"_Azazel."_


End file.
